A Misty Marriage Problem
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Third part of The Lunar Series, sequel to Marjoly's Rebirth. Misty returns to Lunar, to find out the news that Ash is going to get married! How will she react?
1. Arrival

-1 -  
  
Misty Waterflower picked up the phone. The screen flickered on, showing the smiling black-haired man who was at that very moment, at Meribia in Lunar. She felt her cheeks warm to red, as she pulled the towel around her tighter. "Hello Misty! Er..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Misty snapped, grinning sheepishly, "I just got out of the shower!"  
  
"Thanks for telling." Misty pushed some loose wet strands of red hair behind her ear, as he grinned. "It's overly obvious. I thought that you took a shower and hadn't gotten dressed yet, or-" he sniggered "went skinny dipping!"  
  
"Ash Ketchum!" Misty hollered, her face going even redder then it was before. She made a fist, clenching her teeth together. Ash grinned, and put his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just kiddin' around!" Ash whimpered, "Come on, don't take everything so seriously."  
  
Ash blinked, when his videophone went blank. "Misty? MISTY?"  
  
"It's alright. I'm just getting dressed," Misty said into the phone, slipping into her shorts and shirt. She turned the camera back on, when she was fully dressed.  
  
"Misty, are you busy this year?"  
  
"This *year*?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was thinking you could come up here for a few months...? You, Brock, Richie, and Gary. You haven't met Heather yet!"  
  
Misty smiled, and nodded. "I'll be there. And I'll drag them by their hair if I have to get them there!"  
  
Ash laughed. "You don't have to go *that* far!" he said, "I'll see you soon then?"  
  
Misty nodded, before saying good-bye. She hung up and put the phone in its place, before rushing off to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dragonship Destiny sat in the lapping waters of Meribia's port, while it's passengers got off. Misty, Brock, Richie, and Gary looked around the port, the last two with wide eyes. Lord Leo and Ronfar stood behind them.  
  
"This is Meribia?" Richie asked.  
  
"This is the port of Meribia!" Brock laughed, "Meribia itself is a whole lot more interesting..."  
  
Gary and Richie followed Misty and Brock, as they walked through the streets of Meribia, looking around at the people, buildings, and everything else. "This is just like a second version of Cerulean City!" Gary said.  
  
They got to the house district, when a single fact hit them like a train; they didn't know what house they were to go to! "Er, Misty?" Brock asked, "Did Ash happen to mention which one it would be?"  
  
"No." Birds squawked and flew away, when the small group screamed out in irritation.  
  
Misty looked around, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She screamed, when someone grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground. "AHHHHH!" she shrieked, thrashing about.  
  
"Oh, knock that off." Misty stopped, and looked up. "I might end up dropping you."  
  
"Ash!" Misty gasped, her jaw dropping, "How in the world-"  
  
"ROOOOOOAR!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ASH, SOMETHING IS ATTACKING ME!!!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Nothing is attacking you!" Ash laughed, "That's Ruby!"  
  
"Ruby?" A reddish-pink head poked her in the side. "Ruby! How are you?"  
  
Gary and Richie were down on the ground with Brock, eyes popping out of their heads. Ash was hanging upside down on Ruby's neck, holding Misty's arms tightly. The Red Dragon was hovering in mid-air.  
  
"Ruby, land!" Ash said, as the dragon lowered herself down to the ground. When all was in order and Ruby was in her baby form again, they started walking down the street.  
  
"How have you been, Gary? It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Ash asked. Gary smiled.  
  
"I've been doing fine. How about you?"  
  
"Quite well." They stopped in front of one of the houses. Ash pushed the door open, and stuck his head in. "Ok, coast is clear."  
  
He led them in. They sat down in the living room. Ash turned around in his seat, and looked down the hallway, frowning.  
  
Ash turned back around, and continued the discussion. "Where's Nimbus and the others?" Misty asked, "And Heather? You mentioned her on the phone."  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Why didn't you come get me?" They jumped, and looked towards the hall.  
  
Ash sighed, and smiled. "May, do I look like a Labrador to you? You expect me to go fetch you? Stop standing around and sit down, while ya?"  
  
"Ok." May walked over, and sat down gently on Ash's lap. He looked at her.  
  
"When I said 'sit down,' I didn't mean on me."  
  
"You didn't say where to, you just said to sit down. I want to sit *here*." Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Forget it. Misty and the others are here, obviously." May looked at Gary, Richie, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Um..." May looked at Ash questioningly.  
  
"Oh! That's Gary, and that's Richie," Ash said. Gary and Richie nodded.  
  
"Hello," they said. Misty crossed her arms, and scowled. Gary frowned at her.  
  
"Misty, Brock. Don't we have something to tell Ashy-boy here?" Gary asked. Ash grabbed a book off the table, and threw it at him. He cursed, when the book hit him in the head.  
  
Misty went sober, as she picked up her bag. "Ash, we have bad news."  
  
He looked at her, and frowned. "What?"  
  
Brock got up, and walked over. He put a hand on Ash's shoulder, before saying "Ash, Pikachu died."  
  
"W-W-W-W-WHAT!?"  
  
"There was a fire at the gym, and Pikachu didn't get out," Gary said.  
  
"What gym?" Ash asked, his voice monotone.  
  
"Kanto built a gym in Pallet Town that I run," Gary replied, "Pikachu hung around there to keep me company all the time. The gym caught fire, and didn't escape in time. I tried finding him, but the roof was caving in, so..."  
  
"You had to get out." Ash closed his eyes, and blew out a wisp of breath. "Get off, May."  
  
She hopped off, and stood by Brock. Ash stood up, and walked over to the desk. He opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a small red object- his poke dex. He flipped it open, and pushed a button.  
  
"Pikachu, Level 100, Location: Pallet Town, Status: Unknown," it said blankly, before going silent again. Ash shut it, before slamming it down on the desktop with a thud.  
  
"Pikachu's dead." he whispered, "Dead. Perfect timing."  
  
Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Misty unclasped her bag. "A-ash?" she asked timidly, "I got something for you, b-because of what happened..."  
  
Ash looked at her, his eyes dark. Misty opened her bag, and a little head popped up out of it-a baby pikachu {not pichu, PIKACHU! Like, one of those tiny ones from that pikachu family in Pikachu's Goodbye} It looked up with small black eyes, before squeaking in happiness.  
  
"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" it chanted, as it looked at Ash with watery eyes. The pikachu propelled itself up out of Misty's bag, and landed on the floor. It bounced, until it hit Ash's foot. "Pik?"  
  
Ash looked down at it. Misty bit her bottom lip, praying. He stooped, and picked up the baby pikachu. It clambered up onto Ash's head, giggling, paws covering his eyes. "Pika!" it giggled, "Pikachu!"  
  
Everyone held his/her breath, as Ash stood silently, mouth in a straight line. The pikachu stopped giggling, and looked at him, its ears bent back in displeasure. "Pi Pikachu?" it asked.  
  
The baby pokemon sneezed; the fine black strands tickled its tiny nose. Ash's eyes rolled up, as he looked up at the pikachu. A smile spread across his face, as he started laughing, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled the pikachu off, and held it to his chest.  
  
"Pika!" it squealed. Ash scratched its chin, earning a "Chaaaa," out of the baby.  
  
"This one is a girl," he stated abruptly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"How do you know?" May asked, walking over to look at the *female* pikachu. Ash smiled at pikachu, before holding it up.  
  
"I just do," came the short response, "Now, what shall I call you?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"How about Amber?" Richie asked, looking at them.  
  
"Amber..." Ash said, "How you like that name?"  
  
"Chu!"  
  
"Amber it is then!" he said, sitting down comfortably in the chair. May sat on the arm of his chair, looking at Amber.  
  
"Pika!" Amber said, curled up on Ash's lap, her head on her little yellow paws.  
  
"Hey, what did I miss?" Everyone turned to see Nimbus walk in, along with Cirrus. Amber squealed, and jumped.  
  
"Damn!" Ash shouted, "Amber!"  
  
The frightened baby had gone right up his shirt, scratching Ash severely. Amber whimpered, shaking. He pulled the neck of his shirt, and looked at Amber. "Tell me when you're going to do that, will ya?" he sighed, pulling her out.  
  
"That is so cuuuute!" the girls gushed. Ash glared at May.  
  
"What is so 'cuuuuute' about it?! I'm scratched up!"  
  
"Amber trust you already!" Misty said, "Most pokemon would just run to find a hiding place, she...er, sorta did, in a way, and-"  
  
"Let me guess, she trust me to be the oh-so-wonderful hero, I always am?"  
  
"Correct! Now let's work with our ABCs!" Misty replied. Ash frowned at her, before openly ignoring her.  
  
"Um, right. Anyway, where did you two come from?"  
  
"We were at the store!" Nimbus replied, sitting down on the couch with Cirrus next to Gary and Richie.  
  
"We thought we'd get something for Misty and Brock!" Cirrus said. She looked at Gary and Richie. "Oh! And who are these two blindingly handsome men?"  
  
Gary and Richie blushed. "That's Gary, and that's Richie." Ash laughed, "Actually, we should change his name to 'Berry'!"  
  
"Ash!" Gary yelled, going even redder. "Shut up!"  
  
The hanging clock chimed twice. "Oh!" Ash looked up at it, frowning, "Didn't know it was getting so late!"  
  
It was 12 o' clock. Amber had long ago fallen asleep. "Were do we stay?" Misty asked.  
  
"Um, ah." Ash looked around, "Er, May?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine! Since you can't seem to do it yourself, I'll do it! The bedrooms are down that hall. The first one is Ash's and mine. The second, third, and fourth one are empty. Just pick one."  
  
Misty looked at them, before getting up. "We'll see you in the morning," she said, before rushing off. Brock frowned at her back, before standing up, along with Gary and Richie.  
  
"Night," they said, before trooping into the hallway. Ash scooped up Amber, and stood up from the chair. She stirred, looking at him groggily.  
  
"Pika?" Amber climbed up onto Ash's head, sprawling out again. May giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her, before making a run for the bedroom. "Chuuuu!" 


	2. Apology

- 2 -  
  
Amber splashed through the foam-like bubbles, giggling. Shaking his head, Ash laughed, sinking into the warm water of the bathtub. "This is the only time I am going to do this, ok?" he said.  
  
She looked up at him, before paddling over, and sitting on his bare knees. Ash patted her head, before sinking under the water's surface. Amber jumped off, and swam around for a few minutes, before diving under.  
  
Gurgling, Amber attached herself to Ash, tail bobbing. His head fell to the side, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Amber panicked, and put her small nose against his ear. Nothing happened. She whimpered, and wiggled under his head.  
  
With all her might, Amber pushed up. She heard a soft knock through the water. Amber looked at Ash, before swimming to the surface. "Pika!" she squealed.  
  
The door opened completely. May walked in, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong, Amber-" she asked.  
  
"Pikapi, pikachu!" Amber dove back under the water, and back out. "Pikapi!"  
  
May looked at her, before getting an idea. "I'll be right back!" she said, running out.  
  
A minute later, May returned, carrying Ash's pokedex. She turned it on, and pushed a few buttons. "Pokemon Translation Devise, or PTD, activated," flashed across the screen.  
  
Amber looked at it. "Pikapi pi chu pikachu!"  
  
The Pokedex beeped, before words formed on the screen. {Ash is in trouble!}  
  
The pokemon jumped back into the water, and paddled around. May got down on her knees on the floor by the bathtub, and set the pokedex down. "Chu pika pi pika!"  
  
{In the water!} May sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, Ash..you can be so dumb!" May hurriedly reached down into the bubble-filled water. Amber got back under his head, and helped to get him sitting up. "I swear, he *loves* almost dying..."  
  
"Chu?" Amber said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. May looked at Amber, and smiled.  
  
"You have A LOT to learn," she said, putting her hand in the water. It was cooler then before. "Come on, Ash. Wake up!"  
  
Ash squirmed, but didn't wake up. May took a handful of water, and splashed him. Amber ducked, covering her eyes with her paws. "Gaaah!" he yelped, snapping wide-awake, "Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Pika!" Amber said, folding her arms. Ash blinked the water out of his eyes, before looking at Amber and May.  
  
"You nearly attempted suicide, that's what."  
  
"*What*?" Ash asked, "So, you two saved me?"  
  
"Cha!" Amber squealed, jumping onto his head.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Ash looked at May, smiling. The smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing of importance. It'd just get you angry anyway." May fidgeted, looking at Ash, "Don't think you need that."  
  
"Could you hand me that? Thanks," Ash said, as May took the towels off the counter, and handed one to him. She got up, and started fiddling with the sink. Ash got up out of the water, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He put his arms around her, frowning. "If it's nothing of importance, why would it get me angry?"  
  
"It just would. You'd get mad and yell at her."  
  
"*Her*? Come on, tell me!" May squirmed, before giving in.  
  
"Fine..." she sighed, looking at Ash, "Nimbus, Cirrus, and I was going to figure out what colors the wedding would be in. I asked Misty if she wanted to help, and she got all huffy about it. She mentioned you, but I didn't hear what she said."  
  
"Oh." Ash looked around, biting his lip. He forced a smile, before continuing. "See? I ain't mad."  
  
May looked at him in disbelief, but didn't question him. "I'll be off so you can get dressed. You've been standing there wet for the past couple minutes."  
  
She left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Ash!" Nimbus said, looking up from the book that was open and spread across her lap and Cirrus's. Heather sat next to her, holding a pad of paper, and pen.  
  
"What are you three up to?" he asked, sitting down in a chair. Heather looked at him.  
  
"We're looking at colors," Nimbus said, flipping a page. Ash slouched in his chair, watching them.  
  
"Where did May run off to? And Misty?" They looked at each other, then at Ash.  
  
"May is in your bedroom, and Misty is-" Cirrus started.  
  
"Right here." Ash looked up, the red head standing behind him. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her.  
  
"Misty, would it be alright if I had a word with you?" Ash asked. Misty nodded. He got up from the chair, and followed her into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator, she looked at him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Ash?" Misty asked. Her expression changed, noticing the fact that Ash was NOT happy.  
  
"What did you say?" Ash asked, looking at her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why did you have to get so huffy with May? She's been trying so hard to be your friend, and all you do is snap at her for it. WHY?" Ash leaned against the table, watching her. Misty fidgeted, twisting the soda can between her hands.  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" he asked, "You've been acting like this since Day 1! Ever since we met her, Nimbus, and Cirrus! My question is, why? You've liked just about every other girl we've ever met on our journey, EXCEPT MAY!"  
  
"You want to know why?" Misty said, "It's because you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life because of her! It's because she did the one thing I couldn't, without even trying!"  
  
"What do you mean? You're not talking about the wedding, are you?" Ash asked, his expression changing entirely.  
  
"Yes Ash, I am!" she snapped, "You are nineteen! You shouldn't be sitting around here planning a wedding! You should be out, having all of those adventures you love!"  
  
"Misty, let me clue you in on something. The plans are set that after the wedding, we're going to lock up the house and just travel around. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that's going to stop." Ash sat on the table, swinging his legs. "May and I already decided that we are going to wait a couple years before we start a family, so that isn't going to stop us."  
  
Frowning, Ash suddenly looked at her. "Hold up...you said that she did something that you couldn't...what were you talking about?"  
  
"Uh." Misty looked around uneasily. "I was, uh...well, you see...ASH!"  
  
He shrugged innocently, trying to hide his laughing. "I'm sorry!" Ash apologized, "It's just that...you're blushing."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was nothing. I don't know why I said that." Misty sighed. "I think I'd be a good idea if I went and apologized. I've been such a mean idiot to May."  
  
Misty left the kitchen, and immediately bumped into Richie. "Oh...ow." she said, "Have you seen May anywhere?"  
  
"She just went outside a few minutes ago," he replied. Misty thanked him, and ran out. She walked over to the docks.  
  
"May, you here?" she called.  
  
"Over here." Misty looked toward the railing, and frowned. Slapping herself mentally, she walked over.  
  
"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry." Misty said. May turned, and looked at her, surprise showing on her face. "I've been a jerk this whole time, and it was just because I'm jealous."  
  
"Misty? Why would you be jealous?" May asked.  
  
"Because...because ever since I was eleven, I've had a crush on Ash. Then, we come here to Lunar and we met you and Nimbus and Cirrus. The minute he had seen you, Ash was in love with you. I lost my one chance."  
  
"Misty..." May hugged her. Misty stood still, glaring at the workers who dared to even glance in their direction.  
  
"Now I know why Ash loves you so much and why people like you so much." Misty giggled, "You have a way of making them feel better when they are down."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment," May said. Misty nodded.  
  
"You still want my help with the colors?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Ninetales-Ok, so you won't be confused anymore, here is the lay down (if this chapter doesn't straighten it out). Ash is marrying May, but Misty doesn't want him to because she loves him. Brock, Gary, and Richie are just there to give Ash some company. ^_^ In other words, they have no purpose except to sit there and look pretty. I might put Misty and Gary together...maybe. 


	3. Bridal Shower

- 3 -  
  
"Well, I'm off," Ash said, kissing May on the cheek, "Have fun..doing whatever you do during these things."  
  
"Ash, if you're going out, could you do me a favor?" May asked. He nodded.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Behave." The other girls giggled, covering their mouths with their hands. Ash gave May an annoyed look, before grinning.  
  
"I'll try!" The giggles broke out into full laughter, as Ash walked out, followed by the hyper mouse pokemon.  
  
"Pika!" Amber squealed, jumping to get up onto Ash's shoulder. She narrowly missed, and griped the back of his shirt, yelling. He stopped walking, and let Amber get up on him before continuing.  
  
"This is going to be a very boring day," he said to Amber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"May, you are so lucky!" Lemina said, chewing on a sandwich.  
  
"She's right." Jean mused, smiling, "Ash is so sweet!"  
  
"Not to mention he's funny when he wants to be," Heather added in. Isabelle fidgeted, before talking.  
  
"Also, there is one thing you all forgot." she said. They looked at her. "Ash is very, and I mean VERY, handsome."  
  
"I don't know weather I shoulder be flattered by the compliment, or scared of who said it?" They jumped, tea spilling out of the cups they held. May turned in her seat, to look at Ash.  
  
"You idiot." she said, smiling, "What do you want?"  
  
"I forgot my wallet." Ash walked over to the desk, Amber trotting behind him. After searching around, he frowned. "Have any of you...?"  
  
They shook their heads. Ash sighed, and looked down at Amber, who was trying to hide behind his ankle. "Pika..."  
  
"Did you hide it again?" he asked. Amber giggled, before running over to May. "Where did you put it?"  
  
Amber stuck her tongue out at Ash, giggling. He scowled at the pokemon, before going to look for the missing object. "Right then," Lemina said, turning back to May, "Anyway, why don't you open your present? I suggest you skip mine...don't want Ashy-boy seeing it, do we? Right, Jean?"  
  
Jean laughed. "Not yet, anyway."  
  
"Not until after the wedding!" Lemina added, winking. May giggled, startling Amber.  
  
"I'm actually kind of scared to open it at all. Did you find your wallet yet, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
They all laughed. "Do you need any help?" Heather asked.  
  
"Amber, go help him. You did hide it, after all," Misty suggested. Amber whimpered, before wiggling under the couch. She came back out several minutes later, her fur messed up from the effort of getting out. "She got it! Good hiding."  
  
"Pika!" Amber replied proudly, letting May comb her fur back to normal.  
  
"Ash, Amber found it," May said. He walked back to them. "Here. Now, go away before I have to hurt you."  
  
"Ok, ok..." Ash put his wallet in his pocket, before looking at Amber. "Come on, Amber...or are you staying here?"  
  
"Chaaaa." Ash nodded, and left.  
  
"Now that he's gone." Nimbus said, "Open my present!"  
  
"Um...alright," May replied, picking up the package. She tore the paper off of it, revealing a Dragon Amulet bracelet. "It's so...pretty."  
  
"It's made out of the black dragon diamond from Zaback," she hummed. May slipped the bracelet on, before Cirrus shoved a box into her hands. Opening the new one, May pulled out a photo album.  
  
"You can put the wedding pictures in it, so you can keep them together."  
  
"Lemina, should I open yours now, or should I run and hide instead?" May asked. The blonde giggled, along with Jean. Lemina handed the small box to May, her hands shaking from the giggling. She eyed the box, frowning. "I'm scared of this. Nothing is going to pop out at me and try to kill me?"  
  
"No!" Lemina giggled. May gingerly opened it, while Amber sniffed at it carefully.  
  
"Pika!" Amber squealed, when May got it opened.  
  
"Now I can see why you said its for *after* the wedding. It's so sheer that I might as well NOT wear it."  
  
"You know what I think?" Jean said, "Ash will drop dead when he sees you in that!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," May mumbled. Amber squeaked. "What's next?"  
  
"Ours." Misty and Jean grinned. May nearly dropped it.  
  
"What is in this?" she asked, opening it. "It's a cake topper!...what is that?"  
  
May lifted it up, looking at the thing between the two figures. "Pika!" Amber said proudly.  
  
"It's a pikachu!" May gasped, "This is one of those custom cake tops!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Jean replied, "That's why I asked you not to get one. Look at those figures closely though."  
  
"We had to order it months ago," Misty said, "It's so unique, that no one else would have one like it."  
  
"I can't believe it!" May looked into the glass figures, her eyes widening. "That pikachu is Amber! And the couple...how did they do this?"  
  
"All the guy needed was a description," she laughed, "and a picture of you and Mr. Forgetful, AKA Ash."  
  
"We didn't want it to be the normal type where it looks like they are just staring forward, so we asked him to have it like that," Jean admitted, "I think it is cute. He also put a little pikachu on it, because of Amber."  
  
"Pikachu!" Amber cooed. May placed the cake topper back in its box.  
  
"I like it!...it won't fall through the cake though, will it?" May asked. Jean shook her head.  
  
"It'll be put on a platform right on top of it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How was your bridal shower?" Ash asked, that night. May gave him a small smile.  
  
"It was just fine. We had fun," May replied, "Now I just want to go to bed, like everyone else has."  
  
"Go on ahead. I'll lock the front door and all that," he said. She nodded, and walked out of the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews:  
  
Black Ninetales- Amber *is* cute, ain't she? ^_^ That's what I was aiming for! ::gasp:: Ash, mature? ::faints:: He's not too mature, is he?!?!?! ^_^ lol  
  
DJ- Thank you! Yeah, so am I! ^_^ I'll tell them you wished them luck!!!  
  
Girl of No One's Dreams- lol! I don't think that'll happen any time soon...I think. 


	4. The Ceremony

- 4 -  
  
Ash pulled on his jacket, pacing back and forth. Gary, Richie, and Brock were with him, already in their suits. "Ash, calm down. Keep it up, and you'll pace a trench in the floor," Richie said.  
  
"I can't!" He looked at them, his eyes wide. "I'm getting married today. *Married*. I've never been so nervous in my whole life."  
  
"That's normal," Brock mused, "being nervous about marriage. There's no need to be though. You and May have got everything planned out to the very last second almost. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pikachu!" Amber bounced up and down, waiting to be dressed. Misty helped her into her little white dress, already in her bridesmaid dress. "Chuuu!"  
  
"May, where is your veil?" Nimbus asked. May looked around, frowning.  
  
"Hm. I gave it to Ash earlier, because I didn't want to put it with everything else. He must still have it."  
  
"I'll go get it," Cirrus said, slipping out the door. May put her dress on, and stepped into her shoes. Amber drank out of her juice box quietly, watching every get ready for the wedding. She jumped down from the table, and landed on the floor.  
  
"Pika," she cooed, walking out. Misty helped May with her make-up, while Nimbus and Heather got dressed and ready.  
  
"I found your veil, May!" Cirrus entered again, holding the veil.  
  
"Really? Did he have it like I thought?" May asked. Cirrus nodded.  
  
"Yep." Cirrus thought a minute, before adding, "I actually talked to Ash a few minutes. He's very nervous about this, May."  
  
"Ah, Ash is having doubts?" Misty said, "Oh, it's about time that Ash will be going to get in place, and the other guys come to get us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking around restlessly, Ash shifted from foot to foot. "Are you alright, Ash?" Duplica asked.  
  
She among many of the friends and family Ash had at Kanto had rode the Dragonship Destiny from Pallet Town to Meribia for the wedding, most of which where still in awe of the city.  
  
"I'm fine...I think," he said, "Probably just last minute nervousness."  
  
"Oh, I better go sit down. I'll talk to you later, Ash." Duplica kissed him on the cheek, before rushing to her seat.  
  
Heather and Gary were the first to walk down the isle, followed by Nimbus and Tracy. The girls where dressed in black and white dresses, while the guys where in suits.  
  
Cirrus and Brock were next in line. Once the last bridesmaid had gotten half way down, Misty-who was the matron of honor- and Richie followed. With prompting from May, Amber quickly scurried forward, holding the little basket with its paws.  
  
"Pika..." Amber said, tossing the petals. She sat on the floor by Ash, setting the basket near to her. Ash gave her a small smile, the pokemon squeaking at him.  
  
His attention was pushed back to the task at hand. "You have the ring, right Richie?" Ash whispered.  
  
Richie nodded, putting a hand in his pocket and pulling it out, showing it to Ash. He put it back in carefully. "Chuuu," Amber said, staring cutely at Ash.  
  
The last to walk the isle was May with her father. He let go of her, smiling quietly. When she had gotten in her place, the minister(Tom) started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."  
  
Nobody said anything. He nodded, and continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."  
  
"Ash, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Tom asked.  
  
"I do," Ash said. Tom turned to May.  
  
"May, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"  
  
"I do," May replied. She gave her bouquet to Misty, and turned to Ash. He looked really nervous.  
  
"It is time for the vows," Tom said, "Shall you go first, Ash?"  
  
"Yes..." he said. Taking a deep breath, he started:  
  
"I, Ash, take you, May,  
  
to be my lawfully wedded wife,  
  
knowing in my heart that you will be  
  
my constant friend,  
  
my faithful partner in life,  
  
and my one true love.  
  
On this special day,  
  
I give to you  
  
in the presence of God and these witnesses  
  
my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband  
  
in sickness and in health,  
  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
  
through the good times and the bad.  
  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
  
honor and respect you,  
  
provide for your needs as best I can,  
  
protect you from harm,  
  
comfort you in times of distress,  
  
grow with you in mind and spirit,  
  
always be open and honest with you,  
  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"May?" Tom added. She winced; not because it was her turn, but because Ash's grip on her hands had gotten tighter and it hurt her. He took notice of her pained look, and loosened up. When the aching in her hands and wrist had stopped, she went on with the vows:  
  
"I, May, take you, Ash,  
  
to be my lawfully wedded husband,  
  
secure in the knowledge that you will be  
  
my constant friend,  
  
my faithful partner in life,  
  
and my one true love.  
  
On this special day,  
  
I give to you  
  
in the presence of God and these witnesses  
  
my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife  
  
in sickness and in health,  
  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
  
through the good times and the bad.  
  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
  
comfort you in times of distress,  
  
encourage you to achieve all of your goals,  
  
laugh with you and cry with you,  
  
grow with you in mind and spirit,  
  
always be open and honest with you,  
  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
Richie took the ring out again, and handed it to Ash. He slid it onto May's left hand on her ring finger. Tom smiled, and said, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ash bent down into the kiss, feeling better then he had earlier. Amber was throwing her remaining petals around, squealing in delight. Smiling, he pulled back. "Shall we be going to the reception?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews:  
  
DJ-Ok, I e-mailed you about the songs, so...but, thanks again anyway! ^_^ 


	5. The Reception, Part One

- 5 -  
  
"MOM! DAD! Where had you two been hiding at all this time?!" Ash asked, giving his mother a big hug, before giving his father one too.  
  
"I'm so sorry we didn't see you earlier," Delia apologized, "You were just so busy, that we didn't want to bother you."  
  
"I'd be a good idea to introduce you, huh?" he said. Delia and Sean Ketchum both turned to the bride, both smiling.  
  
"May!" Sean yelled, hugging her, "It's been quite a while since I've seen you! You were just a small baby last time I visited..."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ketchum." she said, "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. Perhaps this time I'm old enough to remember you."  
  
"Ash, we never told you, did we?" Delia asked. Her only child looked in confusion at her. "When your father went to Vane for a visit last time, years ago, you were about thee years old. Instead of going by himself, he took you and me with. You fell ill on the way though, sadly...caught a cold, if I'm correct."  
  
"It was a cold. Funny thing is, you two knew each other longer then you think," Sean added. Ash and May looked at each other, before gaping at them.  
  
"How? When?" they asked.  
  
"Well, when we had stayed in Vane for a week, you and your father lived there. Like I said, Ash had been ill that week, so he mostly just slept. You did that when you were younger, if you managed to get sick." Delia looked at Sean to continue.  
  
"Then May kept wanting to bother you, because she wanted to play a game or something. It was cute, except for the fact she kept waking you up and you getting annoyed at her. We actually had that visit video taped, don't we?"  
  
"And we are going to end up watching it soon, aren't we?" Ash asked dully, looking at May for the answer. She nodded.  
  
"Duh we are. Should we go sit down? One, you look sick and two, they are about to serve dinner."  
  
"Good idea. I hope Gary didn't actually tell them about that wedding tradition..."  
  
"Which one?" May asked, following Ash to the bridal table.  
  
"The tapping on crystal one." They sat down at the center of the table, surrounded by the rest of the wedding party. "Gary, you didn't tell them, did you?"  
  
"Of course, Ash! Have fun!" Gary sniggered. Ash's eyes widened, before he glared at the other man. Gary smiled widely at him.  
  
"Oh, I doubt they care-" May started. Almost everyone snapped his or her head up, as the telltale ring of metal against crystal glass was heard.  
  
"You were saying?" Ash said, before kissing her. "Gary, I'll kill you."  
  
"Sure, Ash."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty stood up, holding her glass, getting ready for the toast. The meals had been served and had yet to be eaten. "I think I am speaking for all of the wedding party, when I say we have been honored to be in Ash and May's wedding."  
  
She paused, before continuing. "I remember when they were seventeen, and Ash, Brock, and I had just gotten here to Lunar. He hadn't even thought of meeting anyone let alone someday getting married. All I have to say, is that I congratulate them on how far they've come in the past two years, and I am proud to of been able to be witness of it."  
  
"Thank you, Misty." Ash stood up, smiling. "Today has been one of the best days of my life, even though earlier I wanted to run straight back to Kanto."  
  
Almost everyone laughed, as Ash and Misty sat back down. He picked up his fork, getting ready to eat. "So you really wanted to run back to Kanto?" May asked.  
  
He nodded, looking at the fork. "I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day."  
  
Ash was about start on his dinner, when someone tapped their glass. Casting everyone an exasperated look, he leaned over and kissed May. "Let's try this again," he said.  
  
Once again, someone tapped their glass before he could get in the first bite. Ash and May looked at each other, before looking at Gary, who gave them an innocent look. "Its Gary doing that," she said.  
  
"Obviously," Ash replied, glaring at him, "Misty, kick Gary for me."  
  
"Ow, what was that for!" Gary yelped, when Misty kicked him in the shins. Misty smiled nicely, going back to eating. "Ash, you told her to do that, didn't you!"  
  
"Well, duh! If you dare tap that glass again, I'll break it right on top of your head." Ash looked at Gary, before starting to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Part One of the reception! I decided to cut it in half, so it can get onto ff.net faster. ^_^ That, and I wanted to get something added on ff.net before a REAL reception I will/would be going to. Here are the reviews:  
  
Nintendo Maximus-HEY! Why in the shadows would you say that? If you're going to say someone belongs in hell, you should say why they should be there! .why is Misty better, anyway? I love the Ash/Misty pairing, but why is it so much better?  
  
DJ-Thank you! And Ash and May are surprised you know so much about marriage. ^_^ 


	6. The Reception, Part Two

- 6 -  
  
"It's almost time for the first dance!" Misty said, startling Ash. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Dancing was not on his favorite's list.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked, looking at May. She nodded absentmindedly, playing with Amber. The man in charge of the music walked over.  
  
"I need to know what song to play," he said. Ash and May looked at each other.  
  
"How about 'Almost Paradise'?"  
  
"Do I honestly look like I'd know the difference between that song, and any other?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'll go find the CD then." He walked away. May turned to Ash, giving him a disapproving look.  
  
"You've been rather down for the last half hour. What's wrong?" she asked. Ash muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nothing," he said, standing up. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get up so we can dance."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just say when your ready," Richie said, as he helped getting the CD player on. The CD was already in its place, waiting to be turned on.  
  
"Ash, are you sure you're alright?" May asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Go ahead and turn it on." Ash looked at her, frowning. "Can't you just let it go?"  
  
"Fine. I swear, you always do that when you're upset..."  
  
"I do not! And who said I was upset anyway?"  
  
"I did, that's who." Ash gave her a strange look, before laughing.  
  
"And you all say I'm odd!" he snickered, "Shall we dance? Or stand here listening to the music all night?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice!" May admitted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty softly tapped her spoon against the table with the song, staring in absentmindedness at the ceiling. The words of the song barely got through her hearing.  
  
I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
  
'Cause each time I got close  
  
They'd fall apart again  
  
I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
  
I faced the nights alone  
  
Oh, how could I have known  
  
That all my life I only needed you?  
  
She felt the spoon fall out of her grip, as she sat back in her chair. Misty watched Ash and May, frowning. Whatever May had said, made Ash blush lightly. He put his head against her shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment without success.  
  
Whoa  
  
Almost paradise  
  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Almost paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise  
  
It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
  
I'd almost given up  
  
You must have read my mind  
  
The whole of the wedding party had stood up, except Misty. She scrambled to get up. Each of the bride's maids went to their partners, and stepped from behind the table. Misty swallowed, taking Richie's hand and letting him lead the way.  
  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
  
They're finally coming true  
  
I'll share them all with you  
  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands  
  
Whoa  
  
Almost paradise  
  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Almost paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise  
  
The whole of the wedding party was dancing. Misty quickly glanced at Ash out of the corner of her eye. He whispered quietly to May, before the both of them started giggling. Her curiosity kept mounting: what where they talking about?  
  
And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
  
It's getting closer  
  
Closer every day  
  
It's almost paradise  
  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Almost paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise  
  
Misty swore. There was no way to tell what the discussion was about, because both of them were talking so quietly that you'd have to be right next to them to hear it. She bit her lip, thinking. With the way they would start giggling at certain times, she doubted they were talking about the wedding...  
  
Whoa  
  
Almost paradise  
  
We're knockin' on heaven's door  
  
Almost paradise  
  
How could we ask for more?  
  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
  
Paradise  
  
Paradise Paradise  
  
The song ended, as the dancing couples stopped. They went back to the bridal table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash, be careful with that!" half of the wedding party yelled, when he swung the knife around, it narrowly missing his cheek. May took the knife away, giving him a chastising look.  
  
"It's to cut the cake, not yourself, idiot," she said. Ash sighed, before snatching the knife back.  
  
"I know that!" He placed the blade where it just barely touched the frosting on the wedding cake. "I was just having a bit of fun."  
  
"Yeah, having fun nearly murdering yourself. I rather not be widowed the same day I got married..." May replied, taking hold of the knife. She looked at him, before pushing it through the cake. It screamed.  
  
"LEMINA!" both Ash and May yelled, rounding on the blonde. She shrugged innocently, smiling.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"Undo that!" Ash said. Pouting, Lemina took the charm off. Nimbus took the knife, and started cutting up the rest of the cake, humming to herself.  
  
"Its ready!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"May, what is that?" Ash asked, falling tiredly into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.  
  
"I don't know...it was with the wedding presents. I know we were going to leave them for tomorrow, but I got curious to what it is," May replied, picking at the wrapped box. Ash pushed himself back up.  
  
"Let's open then?" he said, moving over, so May could sit down. He looked over her shoulder, as she opened it. "Wha...!"  
  
Two Ultra Balls fell out onto May's lap. Amber sniffed at them, her eyes widening. "Look at these...are they empty, or not?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ash said, picking one up. On the top sphere was letters, engraved into it. "These letters...I can't believe it! Those are my initials!"  
  
"Same with this one, but with mine." They looked at each other. "Open them?"  
  
"I think that's the purpose of them." Ash said dryly. May looked at the ultra ball, turning it around and looking at it all around. "You have no clue of how to use it, do you?"  
  
"Um, no. I don't see a way to open it," she replied, giving Ash a curious look. He enlarged his ultra ball by pushing the button, May copying him with her own.  
  
"Just throw it," Ash said gently, tossing his. It hit the floor, and popped open. A Lavitar appeared in front of them, its eyes closed. Ash's eyes widened, looking at the pokemon. Lavitar opened its eyes, and glanced up at them. "I wonder what his name is?"  
  
"Ryudo." Ash looked at her in confusion. "It here on the ultra ball."  
  
He looked at the now empty ultra ball. May was right; in the bottom hemisphere was engraved the name. She tossed her own, letting it fall to the floor. It opened, and let out Moltres.  
  
Ash's eyes widened even more then before, his jaw dropping. "That's a Moltres!" he said, scrambling forward to look closely at the firebird. "It's a baby! So is Ryudo..."  
  
"It's rather small..." May mused, picking up the bird, who squawked. Moltres was no bigger then a Raichu. "It's so cute!"  
  
Amber sniffed at the new pokemon, before squealing in delight. "Pikachu, chupika!"  
  
"Her name's Millenia," Ash said, running his thumb over the name engraved in the Ultra Ball. Ryudo jumped up onto his lap, looking at Ash curiously.  
  
"Chuuu." Amber climbed up between them, sitting clumsily on the bedspread.  
  
"Millenia is so pretty." Ash bounced the ultra ball on the bed, deep in thought.  
  
"Who sent them, though?" he asked, "Wasn't there a note or card or *anything*?"  
  
"Nothing. At least, nothing that I could see," she replied, holding Millenia on her lap. Amber looked around, feeling neglected.  
  
"Pikachu..." she whimpered. Ash scoped her up, holding Amber closely.  
  
"Ah, its all right...we haven't forgotten you!" Millenia and Ryudo sat patiently, waiting for bed.  
  
Ryudo actually started snoring when Ash realized how tired he was. "Ummm, I'm going to change..." he said, shooing Ryudo and Amber off his lap.  
  
"I'll get Amber, Millenia, and Ryudo to bed," May said, picking up the three baby pokemon.  
  
"I can't believe someone actually managed to get a baby Moltres," Ash mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, and rummaging through a dresser with the other.  
  
"Are Moltreses rare?" she asked, getting the pokemon into the smaller pokemon bed. May turned and looked at Ash expectantly. He nodded.  
  
"Very rare." Ash pulled on a t-shirt, yawning. "Legendary, actually."  
  
He undid his belt clumsily, and peeled his dress pants off, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I take you want to go to get to bed as soon as humanly possible?"  
  
"Yes. Today was very wonderful, but I'd never go through it again." Ash crawled under the blanket, his eyes already half closed. Making sure Millenia, Amber, and Ryudo were tucked in, May got in bed.  
  
"Ditto." She snuggled against him, smiling. "Ash, just do me a favor and never start playing with extremely sharp knives again."  
  
"You're never going to get over that, will you?!"  
  
"..." May looked at Ash, grinning. "...No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Duh duh duh, the end! That was fun to write! ^.^ I might write a sequel, but I must finish Shadow League first! XD Here are the reviews:  
  
DJ- You're surprised? Why wouldn't they show up? Their only son was getting married!!! ^.^  
  
Spirit River- He chose May, obviously.  
  
Black Ninetales- Yes, I did do research! Ash is perfect? Cool! I think I actually let his maturity level drop during this chapter ^_^; oh well! 


End file.
